Naruto: De Reisgenoten
by Red Hill
Summary: NarutoLotRcrossover. Wat zou er gebeuren als je van de ene op de andere dag in een situatie verzeilt raakt waar je niet snel uit zal komen? Wat zou je doen als de Ene Ring in je handen valt? Vernietigen, of houden?


De eerste Nederlandse Naruto fanfiction op Woot! Maar goed, dit Naruto verhaal is een crossover met Lord of the Rings. Naruto vind de Ring en moet 'm terugbrengen. Daar draait het eigenlijk zo'n beetje om. Er zullen geen zelfbedachte karakters in het verhaal voorkomen enover de karakters uit LotR moet ik nog even nadenken. Het ligt eraan of ze echt nodig zijn.

_Disclaimer_: Ik bezit Naruto en Lord of the Rings niet. Deze twee zijn eigendom van Masashi Kishimoto en J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Naruto: De Reisgenoten**

_Proloog_

Hij zou het niet gezien hebben als hij niet gestruikeld was door zijn onhandigheid. De glinstering, die door de zon werd veroorzaakt, wekte Naruto's nieuwsgierigheid. Hij kwam overeind en hurkte neer naast de glinstering. Hij bestudeerde het hebbedingetje op de grond, één hand geheven om zijn ogen af te schermen tegen het felle licht van de zon. In het gras lag een gouden ring die lag te schitteren in het zonlicht.

''Schiet nou eens op, Naruto!'' Riep Sakura geïrriteerd over haar schouder heen. ''We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!'' De rest van team 7 had niet op Naruto gewacht toen die was gevallen.

''Ik kom al, ik kom al!'' Naruto graaide de ring van het gras en liet hem in zijn zak glijden; niet één keer kwam de gedachte dat iemand de ring misschien wel kwijt was bij hem op.

* * *

Later die dag was Naruto de ring alweer vergeten en hij was samen met Sasuke druk bezig om hout te verzamelen voor een vuur. Dit was de laatste avond voor ze weer van hun missie in Konoha zouden aankomen. Ze hadden een koopman naar een nabij gelegen dorpje moeten brengen en moeten beschermen tegen bandieten en ander gespuis. De missie was niet echt moeilijk geweest en ze er binnen anderhalve dag mee klaar geweest. 

In gedachten verzonken liep hij terug naar de plek waar ze zouden overnachten, een open plek in het bos, en hij liet zijn bos met takken op de stapel van Sasuke vallen. Zwijgend, wat zeer zeldzaam voor Naruto was, liet hij zich naast net genoemde jongen op de grond ploffen.

Onbewust gleed zijn hand in zijn zak en hij hield de ring vast. Hij leek een soort van aantrekkingskracht op hem uit te oefenen.

Naruto haalde de ring uit zijn zak en staarde er lange tijd naar. Hij scheen niet meer op te merken wat er om hem heen gebeurde, tot Sakura per ongeluk tegen hem opbotste en de ring uit zijn hand vloog, recht het net gemaakte vuur in. Paniek verspreidde zich bijna onmiddellijk door zijn aderen en voor hij wist wat hij deed was hij al op het vuur afgesprongen.

* * *

Sasuke had, net als Sakura, de verandering in Naruto opgemerkt. De normaal luidruchtige tiener was nu eigenaardig stil. Ook was het hen opgevallen dat hij zijn hand regelmatig in zijn zak stak om er een klein voorwerp uit te halen en er langdurig naar zou kijken. Maar als één van zijn twee teamgenoten probeerde mee te kijken stak hij het voorwerp snel weer in zijn zak en deed alsof zijn neus bloedde wanneer ze vroegen wat hij in zijn zak had zitten. 

Sasuke en Sakura letten allebei goed op Naruto en toen Sakura per ongeluk tegen Naruto opbotste en het voorwerp uit zijn hand vloog, schrokken ze zich beiden kapot toen hij er achterna sprong.

Sasuke greep snel zijn schouders en trok hem weer terug; en hij mompelde diverse vervloekingen toen Naruto zich probeerde los te rukken. Met een stok trok Sakura het voorwerp uit het vuur en tot haar verbazing was het een kleine gouden ring. Ze vroeg zich af waarom Naruto zich er zo druk over maakte. Voor ze de ring verder kon bestuderen had Naruto de stok al afgepakt en de ring er vanaf geplukt.

Er waren sierlijke letters in het gladde oppervlak van de ring verschenen, die wel leken te gloeien. Naruto vroeg zich af of het door de hitte van het vuur was gekomen dat de letters waren verschenen.

Hoewel de ring nog maar net uit de verzengende hitte van het vuur was gekomen, voelde hij verbazingwekkend koel aan op Naruto's handpalm. Alsof hij nooit in aanraking met het vuur was gekomen.

Het schrift op de ring kwam Naruto akelig bekend voor en zonder enige reden begonnen er woorden in hem op te komen.

''Eén Ring om allen te regeren, Eén Ring om hen te vinden, Eén Ring die hen brengen zal en in duisternis binden…''

Sakura keek Naruto met wijdopen ogen aan en Sasuke leek het ook moeilijk te hebben met het verbergen van zijn verbazing. Zelfs Kakashi keek van zijn boek op en staarde Naruto aan, alsof hij er opeens nog een paar armen bij had gekregen.

* * *

Dit was het proloog alweer.  
Bedankt voor het lezen, een review zou erg aardig zijn. 


End file.
